


Restless

by CloudchaserKestrel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confession, Mild sadness, complaining about soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudchaserKestrel/pseuds/CloudchaserKestrel
Summary: Short MariHilda scene; Hilda and Marianne are unable to sleep, so they sit and chat. But Marianne seems like she wants to say something...
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Restless

For once in her life, Hilda couldn’t sleep, despite the grueling exertion of having done, well,  _ anything _ during the day, but in particular, combat training. So she laid awake, listening to the wind outside her window and the occasional creak of movement elsewhere in the dorms. She could’ve sworn she heard tapping on her door earlier, though she doubted it. Who would want anything from her, let alone at this hour? She let out an exasperated sigh and sat up. As much as she hated expending the effort, she figured a walk was in order to tire her out enough to sleep. 

As she passed Marianne’s room on her way out of the dorms, she noticed a light coming from under the door.  _ Now what could she be doing up at this hour _ ? Hilda asked herself. She knocked. “Marianne? You awake?”

“Hilda? Um, just a second!” Hilda heard a crash and a thud, followed by a small “oof” from Marianne. She couldn’t help but smile. The door slid open. Marianne’s face peeked out from behind it. “Y-Yes?”

“I was just out for some late-night exercise and wanted to check in,” Hilda said with a smile.

“O-Oh? You… were out for some exercise?” Marianne stared at her, confusion evident on her face. “Um, I can’t sleep, but I guess I’m okay, no need to worry.”

“Do you want some company? I’d be happy to sit down with you. We can complain about stuff that bothers us, maybe gossip a little…”

“You don’t have to trouble yourself. I’m sure I’m no fun to talk to.” Marianne hung her head.

“Nothing could be further from the truth! Come on, let’s chat for a bit.” Hilda pushed slightly against the door.

“If you want to,” Marianne said, moving aside and sitting on one of her chairs.

Hilda sat on the one across from her. “So, what’s got you up so late, Marianne?”

“Oh, I just… couldn’t sleep.” She shifted uncomfortably.

Hilda sighed. “You know I can always tell when you’re lying to me, right? You do this cute little pause in your sentences that just gives it right away.”

Marianne frowned. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Then we don’t have to talk about it.” Hilda leaned back, thinking. “You could tell me about your day if you want.”

“N-No thanks, I’m more comfortable listening to you talk.”

“Oh, well then.” Hilda smiled at her. “I guess I can talk about stuff. Hmm, well the dining hall messed up my dinner today. I wanted the verona stew, but it was, like, way too cold! Barely lukewarm when I got it.” Marianne said nothing. “I mean, how hard  _ is _ it to make sure the stew is piping hot, you know? Like, was it just leftover stew from lunch? Cause that’s totally rude!”

“Um, Hilda?”

“And there was way too much cheese in it.”

“Hilda?”

“Like, way too much cheese.”

“Hilda.”

“Like, it was almost solid because of all the-”

“Hilda!” Marianne shouted, then quickly covered her mouth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shout.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry too! Go on, Marianne, what were you going to say?” Hilda leaned forward, trying to keep eye contact with the blushing girl in front of her.

“Um, well, the truth is, I was looking for you earlier.” 

“You were? Really? I had  _ no _ idea.”  _ But I guess that explains the tapping earlier,  _ Hilda added silently.

“Yes. I had something I wanted to say.” Marianne hesitated.

“Well? What is it? I’m all ears, Marianne!”

Marianne’s blush deepened, and she turned her eyes away. “Um, actually, I… I don’t think I can say it. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up, I…”

Hilda could see tears welling in Marianne’s eyes. She stood up, stepped forward, and reached out, putting her hand to Marianne’s cheek, and turned her so they were facing each other. Marianne’s eyes widened, the tears streaming down her face. “Whatever you want to tell me, it’s fine.”

Marianne stared for a moment, in shock from Hilda’s touch. “I…”

“Marianne, you can tell me anything.”

Hilda watched as Marianne closed her eyes, inhaled, then exhaled, opening them again. “Hilda… I think… I think I love you.” Hilda’s heart skipped a beat. “I have for a while, actually. You’re always so kind, and I feel…” She hung her head again. “I feel at home when I’m around you,” she finished.

Hilda could only stare.

“Please, say something,” Marianne said, tearful. “Anything. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I promise… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

Hilda tilted Marianne’s chin up, looking her in the eyes. “You’re so cute, Marianne.” She leaned in, planting a kiss on Marianne’s cheek. 

“So… you don’t…”

“I didn’t say that,” Hilda replied with a slight blush. “You just caught me off guard, that’s all.” 

“Then… do you feel the same?” Marianne asked, her voice trembling.

Hilda paused. She leaned forward again. She hesitated for a moment, then kissed Marianne’s soft, downturned lips. Marianne let out a squeak, but wrapped her arms around Hilda’s shoulders, not letting go even as Hilda leaned back, the brief kiss broken already. Marianne’s lips and cheek were marked by a pink splotch of Hilda’s lipstick. “Of course I do, Marianne.”

Marianne leapt to her feet, embracing Hilda, burying her face in her shoulder. Hilda, stunned, wrapped her arms around Marianne, holding her close, savoring this moment. She closed her eyes. She could feel Marianne sobbing in her arms. “I-I’m s-sorry,” she managed, “I’m s-so sorry.” 

“Huh? What’re you sorry for?”

“F-For… for bothering you like that…”

“You’re not bothering me at all, Marianne.” Hilda squeezed tighter. “You never could.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaa first time posting fanfic and I have no idea what I'm doing with mysellllllfffffff!  
> I just wanted a really cute romance scene between these two because I love them. My hope is that I captured their voices well enough! I tend to struggle with that sort of thing. I hope you enjoyed or at least didn't hate it!


End file.
